Aku dalam Hatimu
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Inuyasha telah memilih Kikyo dan menginkari janjinya pada Kagome. Dan saat Naraku datang, semuanya berubah.. Kagome tidak lagi miliknya.
1. Chapter 1

Yoroshiku ne!

Ini fic pertama saia dengan pairing InuyashaxKagome! **Warning: gaje, typo de el el..**

Dalam fic ini, saia mohon bantuannya!

selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha, punya Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. Cerita ini punya saia..

**Summary:** Inuyasha kembali mengingkari janjinya pada Kagome. Semuanya terlihat jelas ketika kagome dan Kikyo berada dalam situasi berbahaya dalam waktu yang sama. Inuyasha telah memilih Kikyo..

* * *

Aku Dalam Hatimu

**Chapter 1**

_**Kagome's POV**_

Angin malam yang dingin menusuk tulang. Menghebuskan semilirnya lembut di wajahku. Aku terbangun, tak kudapati sosok Inuyasha di seberang ruang tempat kami dan kawan-kawan singgah.

"Inuyasha..?" kucoba memanggil namanya, tak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dengkuran Shippo yang tidur di antara aku dan Sango. Kulihat bilik sebelah, tak ada. Hanya ada Miroku, Hoshi-sama.

'Pergi kemana?' pikirku. Terlihat di luar jendela setitik cahaya yang menerangi gelapnya malam. Cahaya itu bergerak, melayang di udara. Aku menyipitkan mata, mencoba melihat jelas apa yang ada di luar sana.

Shinidama. Cahaya itu ternyata adalah Shinidama. Shinidama milik Kikyo. Kikyo? Kikyo ada di dekat sini? Berarti tidak salah Inuyasha tidak berada di sini, ia menemui Kikyo.

Kuhempaskan selimut dari tubuhku, lalu mengendap-ngendap keluar ruangan. Sedapatnya kucoba agar aku tidak membangunkan semuanya. Ku ambil panah dan busurku. Kuikuti kemana Shinidama itu pergi. Aku terus berlari mengikutinya, sampai ke dalam hutan. Semakin lama, semakin banyak kulihat Shinidama. Cahaya terang berkumpul di suatu tempat di depan sana. Di tempat aku bisa menemukan Inuyasha.

"Kikyo.. jangan pergi.." sayup-sayup kudengar suara Inuyasha. Segera aku bersembunyi di balik pohon yang cukup besar. Aku mengintip dari sana. Benar dugaanku, Inuyasha yang sedari tadi aku cari ada di sana, ya, di sana bersama Kikyo…

Kudengar dan kulihat percakapan mereka di sini.

"Inuyasha..berjanjilah padaku. Berjanjilah kalau kamu akan menemaniku, menemaniku. Setelah aku berhasil menghancurkan Naraku. Bersama-sama kita pergi ke Neraka…" ucap Kikyo menatap Inuyasha lembut.

Inuyasha membalasnya, menatap Kikyo. Ia tersenyum, "Iya.. Iya… aku akan pergi bersamamu.."

Inuyasha lalu memegang pundak Kikyo, matanya menatap tajam pada kikyo. "Dengar, kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku..!" kata inuyasha tegas.

Kikyo menyentuh wajah Inuyasha dengan tangannya, "Inuyasha… aku tidak apa-apa. Tak akan kubiarkan laki-laki selain kau menyentuh sehelai rambutku.." kikyo memeluknya.

Entah siapa yang mulai, wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Semakin mendekat, menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain.

Hatiku berdesir, kaki ku gemetar. Segera ku balikkan tubuhku, memalingkan wajahku dari pemandangan itu. Aku tidak ingin lihat lagi kelanjutan dari momen-momen tersebut. Sudut mataku kini sudah dibasahi titik-titik air yang akan jatuh kapan saja.

Aku tak tahan lagi, kukerahkan sedikit tenagaku untuk berlari kembali ke arah podok. Tak terasa air mataku kini sudah mengalir, membasahi wajah kusutku.

_**End of Kagome's POV**_

*****

Tepat ketika matahari mulai menampakkan sosoknya, Inuyasha kembali.

"Dari mana?" tanya Miroku. Inuyasha diam, lalu segera menjawab, "Menemui Kikyo..".

Sango menghela nafas. Shippo mengeryit.

"Mana Kagome?" Inuyasha balik bertanya.

"Masih tidur! Apa dia tau kalau tadi malam kau bertemu Kikyo, Inuyasha?" Shippo menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menunggu jawaban. Inuyasha menggeleng, "Tidak..Aku tidak tau.."

Mereka lalu menunggu di luar, tidak mengetahui Kagome yang sejak malam hanya berpura-pura tertidur.

Semalaman, matanya tak kunjung mau terpejam. Mengingat kejadian Inuyasha dan Kikyo, membuatnya terisak. Ia berpikir keras, akan berbuat apa nanti di depan Inuyasha .

Kagome melangkahkan kakinya keluar pondok, menemui kawan-kawannya di sana.

"Ohayo, Minna!" ucapnya.

"Ohayo Kagome-sama!" "Ohayo, Kagome-chan!" seru Miroku dan Sango. Sedangkan Shippo langsung melompat memeluk Kagome, "Ohayo, Kagome".

Inuyasha memandang Kagome, tapi Kagome memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Kagome..matamu, ada lingkaran hitam. Dan juga agak bengkak. Apa ada youkai yang menggigitmu?" Tanya Shippo sambil menyentuh mata Kagome.

Kagome jadi salah tingkah, ia mencoba tersenyum. "Tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Hanya ketumpahan obat mata terlalu banyak!" jawabnya. Sango menatapnya khawatir, "Kagome-chan.. kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya. Kagome mengangguk.

Kening Inuyasha mengerut, 'ada yang aneh, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?' pikir Inuyasha.

* * *

Bersambung, Karen suru…

* * *

Yup, inilah fic InuKago karya Author lemeng nan putul.

Maaf sekali, kalu cerita terlalu pendek.

kalau bersedia tolong RnR onegai…?


	2. Chapter 2

Minna!!!!

Gomen… Bru bisa apdet pas liburan…

TERIMA KASIH banyak buat para readers dan senpai yang berbaik hati untuk merepiu Uru! Terima kasih..

**Priest Youkai**: pe-repiu pertama! Arigatou ne!

**Dhitta**: Khe.. uru juga setuju sama sesshomaru. Cokiber dhit..

**Kyoko Honda**: hey.. kau mengumbar nama Lan!

**Ashamaru**: Sabar bu! Fic uru yang laen juga dong..

**Yo Clover**: Yotsuba-chan.. kau ini mem-flame ku ya..? khekhe.. dendam nih gw paksa repiu?

**MayukaRui**: Iya.. makasih senpai!

**Aoi Ageha**: memang nyampah kok!

**Kazuka Ichirunatsu23**: Ya! Buat fic Inuyasha dengan pair berbeda! Tp uru gg suka Kikyou..

**Sora Tsubameki**: Makasih senpai! Mohon bantuannya lagi ya..

**Hime Ichinose**: Hey! Suketi lemeng!

**Lacossu no ame2604**: uru juga sebel sama Kikyou! Sebel!

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**: Hoho.. pengen bunuh Kikyou? Ada kesempatan, gg bkal uru lewatkan!

**Kinoshita no Shoujo**: huhu.. tapi entar romance-nya lemeng lho..

**Ruki, purple_angel15, Someone Somewhere, Okaa-san** (mama uru), de el el..

hiks.. maaf putul..

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Takahashi Rumiko-san…

**Summary: **"Semua.. semua yang kamu lakukan… to.. toh.. itu sudah biasa…" Kagome menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

* * *

**Aku dalam Hatimu 2**

Sekian kalinya, Inuyasha memperhatikan Kagome. Entah kenapa ada yang aneh padanya sedari pagi. Tak hanya Inuyasha rupanya, teman-teman Kagome yang lain ikut memandangnya khawatir.

"_Kagome-chan? Daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya Sango. Kagome menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "_Daijoubu desu.._"

Walau begitu, perjalanan tetap dilanjutkan, Kagome tak kunjung angkat bicara.

Tak lama, sebuah pusaran angin mendekat.. dari balik angin yang bertiup itu muncul seorang siluman yang memperlambat langkahnya dan berjalan menuju Kagome.

"Kagome! Senang sekali bertemu denganmu!" serunya gembira.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome sedikit terperangah. Melihat mereka berdua seperti itu, Inuyasha cemberut. "Huh! Serigala bodoh!" ucapnya sinis.

"Cuiih!! Dasar anjing kampung!!" balas Kouga tak kalah sinis. Telinga Inuyasha bergerak-gerak seperti ada sensor kata-kata kasar yang mengejeknya.

"Apa Kau bilang??!!" bentak Inuyasha, mereka bersiap memulai pertarungan sampai Kagome menghentikannya.

"Inuyasha! _Osuwari!!_" teriak Kagome kesal. BRRAAK!! Tubuh Inuyasha dengan otomatis-nya jatuh ke tanah mendengar mantra itu disebut Kagome.

"Kouga-kun.. ada apa? Menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kami?" tanya Kagome tak mempedulikan sumpah serapah dari Inuyasha di belakangnya.

"Ah! Aku jadi lupa!! Aku datang hanya untuk memperingatkan-mu Kagome.." ucapnya yang membuat Kagome memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

"Kudengar, Naraku sudah menjalankan rencananya. Kini banyak siluman yang diperalatnya. Aku tidak tau dia menggunakan _shikon no tama_ dengan cara apa. Tapi aku khawatir padamu Kagome..jadi aku kesini.." ucap Kouga yang diiringi intonasi mesra di kalimat terakhirnya.

"_Ha'i_! terima kasih Kouga-kun.. kami akan berhati-hati.." kata Kagome sambil tersenyum.

Kouga membalas senyumannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke rivalnya yang sedang terduduk kesal, senyumnya langsung hilang.

"Heeehh!! Anjing bau!! Aku titipkan Kagome padamu sebentar! Awas kalau wanita-ku ini sampai kenapa-napa, kuhajar kamu!!" bentaknya pada Inuyasha. Kemudian, ia merangkul bahu Kagome mesra.

Kini terdapat empat siku-siku terbalik di keningnya, darahnya sudah naik ke kepala. "Bodoh!!! Ngapain kamu peluk-peluk Kagome! Lepa…" belum sempat meyelesaikan kata-katanya,

"_Osuwari!!_" lagi-lagi Kagome berteriak mengucapkan mantra membuat Inuyasha terjatuh lagi dengan gelegak tawa dari Kouga menyambutnya.

*****

Sepeninggal Kouga, Kagome dan kawan-kawan memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di dalam hutan. Miroku, Sango, Shippo dan Kirara pergi mengambil minum di tepi sungai yang lumayan dekat dengan mereka.

Kagome dan Inuyasha berdiam diri, tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan sampai..

"Kau kenapa sih? Hei Kagome!!" seraya menatap Kagome di sampingnya. Kagome tidak menjawab.

"Kagome!!? Kau kenapa? Sampai-sampai membela Serigala brengsek itu tadi?!" gertak Inuyasha.

"Kenapa…" Kagome berucap pelan. "Kenapa…" ulangnya lagi.

Kening Inuyasha mengeryit, "Hah..?"

"Apaan sih?!!" bentak Inuyasha merasa tak sabar. Kagome dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap marah pada Inuyasha.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kamu bisa semarah itu?! Itu kan biasa saja!! Toh.. kamu juga biasa melakukannya!!" kini gantian Kagome membentak.

"A..Apa sih maksudmu?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Jangan jadi Bodoh!! Aku sudah lihat semuanya! Tatapan matamu padanya, janji yang kamu ucapkan dan.. dan yang kamu lakukan! Semuanya!!" kata Kagome lagi, air mata kini sudah bertengger manis di pelupuk matanya.

Inuyasha tertegun tak percaya. Kagome sudah mengetahui semuanya.. tadi malam.. bersama Kikyo?

"Semua.. semua yang kamu lakukan… to.. toh.. itu sudah biasa…" Kagome menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Air matanya sudah mengalir sedari tadi tanpa disadarinya.

Inuyasha mengunci mulutnya rapt-rapat, terlihat raut penyesalan pada wajahnya. Ia kemudian menatap Kagome yang masih menangis tertunduk.

Tak lama, Kagome merasa sesuatu yang hangat mendekapnya. Inuyasha memeluknya.

"Ma.. maaf.. maaf.. Kagome…" ucap Inuyasha lembut di telinga Kagome. Membuat Kagome menengadahkan kepalanya. Air matanya masih mengalir membasahi pipinya, Inuyasha sedikit membungkuk mencoba mencium pipi Kagome, mengapus jejak air mata yang mengalir.

"Maaf Kagome.. keadaan Kikyo semalam membuatku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.. aku takut jika sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya. Tapi kamu jauh lebih penting dari itu… aku berjanji juga akan melindungimu, pasti. Enggak akan kubiarkan pergi begitu saja.." Inuyasha mempererat pelukannya.

Mendengar itu, Kagome lega. Pelukan Inuyasha juga membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia-pun balas memeluk Inuyasha.

Kagome tersenyum, berpikir mencoba kembali mempercayai Inuyasha…

* * *

Karen suru…

* * *

Maaf! Kalau enggak nyambung.. Kepala sudah botak! Impuls di otak udah mampet..

Udah usaha buat romance, tapi kok lemeng nan putul begini..

Hu..hu.. ( nangis bombai )

RnR please..?


	3. Chapter 3

Hountou ni Gomenasai! Uru baru bisa ngelanjutin sekarang, habis UN ne…

E..Ehm! semoga Anda dan para Senpai yang lain yang melaksanakan Ujian bisa lulus dengan nilai baik!

Sementara itu, silahkan…story gaje tingkat akut ini, Uru persembahkan…

* * *

Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko

Summary: Pertarungan dengan Naraku, Kagome dalam bahaya, Inuyasha memilih melindungi Kikyou..

* * *

**Aku Dalam hatimu 3**

**By, Reika-Kaname Ototsuki (a.k.a Uzumaki Uru, Nakazawa Ayumu)**

**.**

**.**

Kagome bersama dengan yang lainnya melanjutkan perjalanan.

_Deg!_ Kagome tersentak merasakan keberadaan sesuatu, "Ada _Shikon no Tama_!" ucapnya.

Mereka berhenti, Inuyasha mencoba mengendus udara, mencerna bau siapa di sana, "Naraku! Ini bau Naraku!"

'Dan juga.. bau tanah kuburan ini.. Kikyou!' lanjut Inuyasha dalam pikirannya.

Mereka segera ke tempat di mana ada tanda-tanda _Shikon no Tama_. Jantung Kagome berdegup kencang, ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu, namun ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke Inuyasha dan menatapnya. Hatinya berkata bahwa ia percaya Inuyasha pasti akan melindunginya.

Dari tempat mereka berhenti berlari, terlihat Naraku. Di depannya ada seorang gadis berpakaian Miko mencoba melawannya.

"Kikyou!!" teriak Inuyasha. Sebuah kata pertama yang ia ucapkan saat melihat pertarungan tersebut.

Inuyasha menurunkan Kagome dari gendongannya. Ia berlari mengampiri Kikyou, Tessaiga sudah berada ditangannya. Kagome tidak berkata apa-apa, ia tidak berhak menghalangi sebuah pertolongan, ataupun itu rasa ingin melindungi orang yang terkasih?

Pertarungan kali ini berlangsung sengit. Semua memiliki tekad dan keinginan masing-masing, karena itu mereka berusaha mengalahkan Naraku sekuat tubuh mereka bisa bertahan.

Sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan berada di depan mata tanpa disadari.

Sulur beracun Naraku merobek tubuh Kagome, menghantarkannya ke udara. Dan dengan seenaknya tubuh itu ia jatuhkan ke dalam jurang.

"Kagome!" dengan sigap Inuyasha terjun mengikuti tubuh manusia yang ia cintai. Kagome tersenyum, pemikirannya tidak salah. Inuyasha pasti akan melindunginya.

Namun, di atas sana Naraku tersenyum puas. Ia hempaskan kembali serangan yang tadi di tujukan padanya. Membuat Kikyou ikut terhempas dan terpeleset ke dalam jurang.

Tangan Inuyasha mencoba menggapai Kagome, 'sedikit lagi' pikirnya. Namun, matanya segera tertuju pada Miko yang terjatuh mengikuti mereka. Cinta lamanya, Kikyou.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Inuyasha mengubah haluan. Tangan Inuyasha mulai membuat jarak dari Kagome.

Kagome yang masih mengulurkan tangannya menunggu genggaman Inuyasha, menatap langit tak percaya. Kini telapak tangannya hanya menggapai udara yang jelas tidak mungkin. Kepercayaannya memudar. Siapa yang akan melindunginya?

Inuyasha mendekat pada Kikyou, dipeluknya tubuh Miko itu dengan erat. Dilindunginya dengan ketetapan hati yang pasti. Jarak mereka kini sudah tak jauh lagi.

Mereka akan jatuh di atas tanah yang keras. Inuyasha mengeratkan pelukannya.

"BRAAAKK!"

Tubuh itu jatuh. Mengahantarkan sakit dan luka yang cukup serius bagi diri mereka.

Setelah tak sadarkan diri . Inuyasha membuka matanya, dan mencoba melihat kondisi Kikyou yang berada dalam pelukannya. 'Syukurlah tidak begitu parah..' ucapnya dalam hati dan tersenyum.

"KAGOME-CHAN!!!"

Teriakan Sango menyadarkannya. Apa yang terjadi, Inuyasha mencoba mengingatnya. Dan dengan cepat ia menolehkan pandangannya.

'Ka..go..me..,'

Tak jauh dari tempat Inuyasha terjatuh, terlihat tubuh Kagome yang terbaring diam. Darah segar tak hanya mangalir dari tubuhnya yang terkena sulur sekarang. Kini cairan merah hangat itu nampak jelas mengalir dari kening dan kepalanya.

Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, pancaran sinar di dalamnya meredup. Air matanya telah lama bercampur dengan aliran darah yang perlahan mulai turun dari wajah cantiknya.

"I..Inu..I..Inuyash..a.." bibirnya gemetar, mengucap sebuah nama.

Inuyasha terbelak, air mukanya berubah. Ketakutan menghampiri tubuhnya.

"KAAGOMEEEE!!!!!"

.

.

.

_**Kagome's POV**_

'BRRAAAKK!!'

Bagian belakang tubuhku menghantam tanah seketika.

'Bagaimana ini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

'Tidak terasa sakit sedikitpun. Tidak terasa apa-apa lagi..'

"KAGOME-CHAN!!"

'Gawat! Enggak terdengar apapun…'

'Kenapa bisa sesunyi ini..?'

Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa.. Dingin..Hangat.. 'Apa ini?'

'Kenapa? Ini bohong kan?' Aku seperti mati…

Tidak pernah kubayangkan, akan berakhir seperti ini….

Aku menatapnya yang jatuh tak jauh dariku. Kikyou selamat…Inuyasha melindunginya..

'Syukurlah…'

Perasaan ini membuatku sesak, aku menangis walau tidak bisa kurasakan.

'Kami-sama..'

Aku telah mengambil kebahagiaan mereka, karena itulah ini balasanku.

Aku ingin menutup ingatanku tentangnya. Walau sayang,

Rasanya seperti tenggelam dalam kegelapan.. Apa ini akan jadi perpisahan?

Kumohon… walau dia melupakanku, 'Kami-sama..' buatlah dia bahagia…

"I..Inu..I..Inuyash..a.."

Gelap. Kututup kelopak mataku yang sudah tak kuat.

"KAGOOMMEEEEE!!!!"

_**Kagome's POV end**_

.

.

Bersambung.. Karen suru..

* * *

Hehehe.. habis ujian, imajinasi Cuma tersisa segini. Gomen ne..

Jalannya impuls ke dendrit udah macet.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang mereview cerita uru, maaf belum bisa dibales disini.

Salam,

Reika Ototsuki


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen! Baru updet sekarang! *nunduk2 minta ampun*. Ano… ada sesuatu urusan yang bikin patah semangat…. Tapi sekarang udah enggak! Semangat! *dipaksa hara-kiri rame-rame*.

Silahkan saia persembahkan!

**Aku Dalam Hatimu 4**

**Disclaimer**: Takahashi Rumiko

**Summary**: ketika kagome berusaha melupakan Inuyasha, ia bertemu Naraku yang mengajaknya pergi bersamanya.

"Kagomee!" Inuyasha menghampiri tubuh yang terbujur itu. Tepat di samping Kagome, ia berdiri namun segera jatuh terduduk dan menatap kaku.

Inuyasha mencoba menyentuh tubuh yang terluka itu, sampai seseorang memperingatinya dari kejauhan, "Jangan sentuh!" seru Miroku sembari mendekat bersama Sango.

"Kepalanya terbentur, jangan asal sentuh! Biar kita bawa saja dia ke Kaede-sama!." Miroku lalu menggendong Kagome perlahan. Segera ia bersama Sango menunggang ke punggung Kirara dan pergi meninggalkan Inuyasha untuk menyusul di belakang.

.

.

"Lukanya cukup dalam, tapi kuperkirakan beberapa hari lagi ia akan sadar." Ucap Kaede seraya membalut kepala Kagome dengan perban dan tanaman obat-obatan.

Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari mereka yang menunggu. Namun tak diduga, Sango berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Inuyasha .

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mengena di wajah Sang Hanyo itu. "Gara-gara kau, Kagome jadi begitu! Salah-mu!" serunya keras. Air matanya sudah bergulir, ia selalu menganggap Kagome sebagai saudara perempuannya tidak sekedar sahabat.

Inuyasha diam, bukan karena tidak mau membalas tapi ia tidak bisa membalasnya karena apa yang dikatakan Sango dianggapnya benar.

"Kikyou sekarang bukan manusia, hanya tanah yang dibentuk dan tidak memiliki jiwa! Hanya sekedar jatuh seperti itu tidak tergambar luka di tubuhnya," ucap Miroku menatap tajam Inuyasha. Kembali Inuyasha terdiam.

Tangannya mengepal keras, membuat kuku tajamnya melukai telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah pada Kagome.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Kagome belum sadar. Dan malam sudah datang, namun kini tidak ada bintang-bintang yang menemani sang rembulan menghiasi gelapnya langit.

Inuyasha menatap ke luar pondok, di tangkapnya bau yang membaur dengan udara malam. Bau tanah kuburan yang pekat. Iapun memutuskan menemui Kikyou.

"Bagaimana, Kagome?" Kikyou bertanya pelan, matanya tidak memandang Inuyasha.

"Tidak baik." Jawab Inuyasha singkat, wajahnya tertunduk namun dengan cepat ia menghampiri Kikyou dan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku ingin bicara Kikyou!" serunya membalikkan tubuh Kikyou untuk berhadapan dengannya, Kikyou menatapnya tajam, "Kalau tentang Kagome, aku tidak peduli." Tambahnya lagi.

"Maaf, Kikyou. Aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu, aku harus menjaga Kagome."

Terbelak, Kikyou mendorong Inuyasha, "Kau berjanji padaku!" teriak Kikyou keras. Shinidama di dekatnya mulai terbang tak teratur.

"Aku sayang Kagome! Aku mencintainya!" seru Inuyasha tak kalah keras.

Hening. Kikyou kembali menatapnya datar. Inuyasha balas menatapnya, sedetik kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Kikyo, berlari kembali ke pondok.

"Maaf.." satu kata terakhir, untuk cinta lamanya.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, beberapa saat setelah Inuyasha pergi, Kagome terbangun, dengan menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Dilihatnya semua orang telah tertidur lelap, "Aku harus pergi…" ucapanya pelan. Ia-pun berdiri dan pergi ke luar pondok bermaksud menuju sumur tua.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan pondok.

Dilangkahkan kakiknya yang terasa berat. Berjalan perlahan menghampiri sumur yang sudah dekat itu. Ragu-ragu, itulah perasaannya saat ini. Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaannya, melupakan Inuyasha dalam pikirannya. Tangan itu beralih menutup mulutnya, mencoba meredam isak tangis yang mulai keluar.

"Wah.. kau menangis?" Suara berat itu mengagetkan Kagome. Dalam sekejap, Naraku menghampiri dan memeluk Kagome. Udara malam kini terasa sesak di rongga dada.

"Percuma saja mengharapkan hanyo seperti dia.." Naraku mendesis di telinga Kagome. "Lepaskan!" seru Kagome melawan, namun sakit akan luka racun dan terbentur kini menguasai tubuhnya.

"Dia berbuat baik karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kejam ya..?" Naraku terus berbisik. mencoba membuat bimbang perasaan gadis dipelukannya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau terus melakukannya? Melanjutkan hubungan yang hanya menghasilkan air mata dan luka hati?" Tangan Kagome berniat menampar Naraku, namun tak berhasil. Naraku tersenyum memandangnya.

"Kau tak bisa maju ke depan ataupun mundur karena luka itu. Berteriak sekeras apapun, percuma. Dia takkan berpaling padamu.."

Naraku memeluk Kagome erat, menampilkan seringai picik di wajahnya. "Kasihan…" serunya dalam. Membuat Kagome serasa di panah, sakit sekali hatinya.

Kagome terpana, wajahnya kini sudah basah. Namun, air matanya sudah tak bisa keluar, terasa kering. "A…aku.." terbata-bata ia menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba meresapi apa yang dikatakan Naraku padanya.

"Kau ingin melupakannya kan? Baik dan kejam ya, Tuhan? Pergilah bersamaku, kubiarkan kau menghisap racun yang manis.." bisiknya lagi.

Tak bisa bergerak. Kagome terdiam, pandangannya buram. Naraku kembali tersenyum. Disentuhnya dagu Kagome dan mengadahkan wajahnya. Cantik. Pikirnya.

"Bersamaku…"

Dalam waktu singkat, sesuatu yang menyesakkan menjalar dalam tubuh Kagome, nafasnya tercekat ketika kecupan dingin itu menghampiri bibirnya perlahan.

.

.

Karen suru….

Beberapa permintaan maaf,

Maaf, lama updet.

Maaf, ceritanya gaje.

Maaf, alur kecepetan.

Maaf, banyak typo.

Maaf, kependekan.

Maaf, masih bersambung.

Maaf, kalo Rei manis *di bekep*

Bales repiu:

**Rikatobebechan**: Salam kenal! gomen, baru apdet.. jamurnya di petik trus dimasak aja deh hehe.. -geplaked-

**Ruki**: Terima kasih buat reviewnya! InuKago kok.. mungkin bkal ada slight NarakiuKago.

**Rin**: Gyaa! ampun~ sudah hamba apdet, tuan!

**Kanna Ayasaki**: Makasih buat review-nya!

**Occhan**: Hontou ni gomen ne! udah di apdet nie!

Arigatou, Minna!

PEACH!

RnR, onegai?


	5. Chapter 5

Irasshaimase! Hohohoho.. sudah Uru apdet! Apakah ini kurang kilat? *Dikempit*. Douzo!

**Disclaimer** : Reika (Story) Takahashi (-Rumiko, Chara)

**Summary**: aahhh.. aahhh.. ahhh- *dikentutin berjamaah*. Baca deh, di bawah ini. Uru bingung juga.

**Aku dalam Hatimu 5**

**-Nakazawa Ayumu puresento-**

.

.

Nafas Inuyasha terengah-engah. Jantungnya terpompa hebat ketika berlari kembali ke pondok. Ia tersenyum, disingkirkannya tirai di pintu masuk.

"Aku pulang, Kago-.."

Tidak ada. Sosok yang ia yakin sebagai alasannya berlari kembali tidak ada. Dihampirinya Miroku dan disadarkan dari tidurnya paksa. "Kemana Kagome?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Hah? Bukannya ia ada di balik ruang bersama Sango dan Kaede-sama?" Miroku yang bingung, balik bertanya kepadanya.

Inuyasha menggeleng cepat, "Tidak ada! Cih, Sial!" ia berteriak kesal lalu bergegas keluar, mencari Kagome dalam kegelapan hutan. Hatinya panik luar biasa.

Apakah kini ia kembali membuat kesalahan? Inuyasha terus mencari, namun hasil yang ia dapat sungguh tidak memuaskan.

Apa Kagome kembali pulang ke waktunya? Pikirnya. Apa Kagome akan meninggalkannya? Perasaan khawatir itu terus menyelimutinya.

.

Pagi telah datang, Inuyasha sudah pergi ke waktu Kagome. Tidak ada, sosok bahkan baunya pun tidak tercium. Sia-sia.

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada, tidak ada, tidak ada!" seru Inuyasha kesal, dipatahkannya setangkai ranting pada pohon. Miroku mengela nafas, ia dan Sango juga mendapat jawaban yang sama. Kagome tidak ada.

Inuyasha menghempaskan tinjunya ke tanah yang ia pijakkan. Ia tertunduk. Kepalanya kini terasa berat.

Tak lama, tiba-tiba sebuah angin berhembus kencang, menampilan sosok wanita siluman.

Inuyasha Menggenggam tessaiga, bersiap menghadapi segala sesuatu untuk kedepannya, "Mau apa Kau, Kagura!"

Wanita siluman itu tetap diam ditempat ia berdiri, senjatanya yang berbentuk kipas itu tidak dipersiapkannya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, "Apa yang kalian lakukan, bodoh?" tanyanya kasar pada kelompok di depannya.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkan, gadis itu berada ditangan Naraku?" serunya lagi.

Mengetahui siapa gadis yang dimaksud, membuat mata Inuyasha terbelak. Apakah wanita siluman yang berencana mengkhianati Naraku ini bisa dipercaya?.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sango lantang.

Kagura mendengus tidak suka. "Kalian tidak tau? Kagome ada ditangan Naraku!"

Bahu tegap Sango kini terasa lemas. Dapat didengarnya Miroku menggeram pelan, ia menatap Kagura tajam.

"Apa kalian tidak memperhitungkan, betapa berbahayanya Kagome jika di dekatnya? Kalian gila! Shikon no Tama sepenuhnya akan menjadi milik Naraku!" lanjutnya.

"Kau berbicara yang tidak-tidak, Kagura!" suara itu muncul bersamaan dengan berkumpulnya serangga beracun yang menghampiri mereka. Naraku datang dalam wujud manusia.

"NARAKU!" taring Inuyasha bergemeretak. Ia begitu tak menyangka Naraku akan datang. Namun, yang membuat hatinya mencelos adalah ketika pandangan matanya menangkap sosok yang telah lama ia cari.

"Ka..Kagome?" Kagome berdiri di samping Naraku, wajahnya yang cantik kini memucat dan datar. Tatapannya kosong sama sekali. Kimono hitamnya melambai dengan dengan tenang saat terhempas angin.

Alis Hanyo itu bertaut ketika pundak Sang gadis dirangkul oleh tangan dari musuh yang selama ini ia incar. "Kagome, milikku" ucap Naraku kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Dengan geram, genggaman Tessaiga ditangannya mulai mengerat. Tanpa aba-aba, ia berlari menyerang Naraku. "Jangan sentuh Kagome, Brengsek!" serunya keras.

'TRAANGG!'

Belum sempat sisi tajam Tessaiga menyentuh kulit Naraku. Gerakan pedang itu terhenti, tertahan sebilah pedang yang Kagome hunuskan sebagai pelindung.

Tak hanya Inuyasha. Sango, miroku, Kagura dan Shippo mendongak tak percaya.

"Kagome, apa yang ka-"

'BETSS' dengan sekali dorongan, di singkirkannya pedang Inuyasha. Tessaiga terlempar dan kembali menjadi pedang biasa. Inuyasha memandangnya miris, tak peduli ia siapkan kuku cakarnya untuk menghancurkan Naraku. Namun, sekali lagi gerakannya terhenti. Ujung pedang Kagome kini terarah di depan wajahnya.

"Jangan mendekat." Suara Kagome bergema tanpa intonasi. Tak ada alunan ceria yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Kagome mempertahankan posisinya, pandangannya tertuju pada Inuyasha, tapi tetap saja Inuyasha tidak menemukan apa-apa di dalamnya.

Tidak ada yang bermaksud membuka suara. Seperti menikmati keheningan.

Naraku menggerakkan tangannya, membelai lembut pipi gadis disampingnya, jemarinya yang keras menyisir setiap helai rambut panjang Kagome. "Kau bodoh Inuyasha. Lebih memilih orang mati…" ucapnya pelan seraya tersenyum lembut menatap Kagome.

"Aku dan Kikyo tidak-"

"Aku bilang, JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Kagome keras. 'SRAAAT' pedang ditangannya menoreh luka di dada Inuyasha. Jubah merah yang terbuat dari kulit tikus api yang dipakai Inuyasha bahkan tidak tertahan untuk terobek dari hunusan pedang Sang Kekasih.

Tubuh Kagome gemetar, nafasnya memburu. Pandangannya yang kosong kini terganti dengan gejolak penuh amarah.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" ia meremas kepalanya kuat, menahan rasa sakit tiada tara. Lututnya terasa lemas dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku menghampiri Inuyasha. Diambilnya sebuah kertas mantra dan dilemparkannya ke arah Naraku. Namun, ketika itu juga Naraku membuat api menjalar yang membatasi sisi Inuyasha dengan Kagome.

Tubuh hanyo itu terluka, tangannya menyentuh luka yang tertoreh di dadanya. Ia merangkak penuh harap pada Kagome, tak peduli panas api yang sudah menaiki suhu tubuhnya.

Naraku mengangkat tubuh Kagome dalam gendongannya, ia berbalik pergi. Diliriknya Inuyasha dari balik bahunya.

"Inuyasha, kukatakan satu hal padamu." Naraku mengentikan langkahnya.

Lompatan api yang menyala, bagai lukisan yang menghiasi lekuk punggung Naraku. Inuyasha mencoba tetap tersadar, namun pandangannya begitu buram.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa bersama Kikyou sekarang. Karena, aku akan mengambil Kagome darimu.."

Sosok naraku menghilang bersamaan dengan kobaran api yang semakin besar.

"Kagome…"erang Inuyasha memanggil kagome demi menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar pada tubuhnya.

Sebuah seringai licik dari Naraku yang ia lihat terakhir kali, sampai Inuyasha memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Karen suru….

.

What The *Piip*? Kenapa bisa-bisanya Saia membuat Sang Naraku seperti itu? Wakkkhh! Huhuhu… gomen, gak tau saia kepikiran pairing itu. NarakuXKagome? EM JI….

Sekali lagi Saia minta maaf pada kalian yang laaaaaammaaaaaaa buuuaaangggeeeeeettt nungguin fic Saia ini. Maaf bikin kalian sampe jamuran, bersarang laba-laba dan brewokan… hiks sini Saia cukur.. gratis kok..

Buat Para Reviewer, HONTOU NI ARIGATOU! Suki desu yo,

Well, TANJYOUBI OMODETOU! Asuka-chan (15 Mei *telat banget*) dan Atsushi-kun (5 Juni). Suki desu, Minna!

PEACH!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

**-Orinal Story & All Cast belong to Takahashi Rumiko**

**-Story Line belongs to Me**

* * *

Enjoy Minna!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Aku dalam Hatimu 6**

_**::** Nakazawa Ayumu's Present **::**_

**.**

**.**

Naraku menarik sulur beracunnya dari tubuh siluman yang baru saja menjadi lawannya. "Kau bisa melihat di mana Shikon no Tama?" tanyanya pada Seorang Gadis di sampingnya.

"Tepat di bahu kiri," jawab Kagome singkat.

Naraku melangkah mendekati jasad silumat tersebut dan segera mengoyak bahu kiri Sang siluman dengan kuku miliknya yang tajam. Ia menyeringai. Satu pecahan lagi Ia dapatkan. Ini semua karena keberadaan Gadis ini, ah, tidak. Ini semua berkat Hanyou bodoh itu, hingga Ia bisa mendapatkan Kagome di sisinya.

"Kagome,"

Ditatapnya lekat paras cantik Kagome. Kulit putih, bibir merah, surai hitam indah membingkai wajahnya. Dan tak lupa pada kedua matanya yang memancarkan kehampaan. Betapa.. betapa Gadis ini begitu sempurna untuknya..

Tangan kanan Naraku menyentuh sisi wajah Kagome. Dikecupnya singkat pipi Gadis itu. "Terima kasih, Kagome.."

**.**

**.**

"KAGOMEE!"

Inuyasha terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya menegang dan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah mimpi buruk yang bahkan pelum pernah Ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Inuyasha?" tanya Shippo khawatir.

Inuyasha tak menjawab, diedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan pondok Kaede. "Kagome… Kagome di mana?" tanyanya entah pada diri sendiri atau yang lain.

Kaede menghela nafasnya berat. Sango terdiam, tak ada niatan untuk bicara satu patah katapun. "Ia bersama Naraku. Bukankah Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri?" jawab Sang Hoshi-sama.

Inuyasha terdiam. Tangannya terkepal keras. Brengsek! Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya. Kalau saja Ia bisa bersikap lebih baik pada Kagome, kalau saja Ia tidak terlalu terlena dan terhanyut pada kenangan masa lalunya, kalau saja Ia-

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, bukan?

"Aku rindu Kagome…" Shippo berbisik lirih. Dari nada bicaranya, Semua orang yang ada di sana tau bahwa Ia tengah menahan tangisnya.

Inuyasha menatap siluman Rubah itu dan meresapi pernyataannya. Jika ingin dibandingkan, sejujurnya Inuyashalah yang begitu merindukan Kagome. Ia rindu pada Gadis itu, Pada Kagome… Pada semua yang melekat pada sosok cantik Dirinya seorang.

"Apa yang harus Kita perbuat sekarang?" tanya Sango yang tanpa semangat seraya mengelus lembut Kirara di pangkuannya.

Inuyasha menunduk . kalau saja Ia bisa lebih pintar dan kuat, dan tau tindakan apa yang sebaiknya Ia lakukan untuk merebut Kagome kembali kepadanya. Apapun itu.. Apapun akan Ia pertaruhkan… nyawa dan jiwanya…

"Naraku tidak bisa dikalahkan sendirian.. Kita harus bekerja sama." Ucap Miroku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada api unggun di hadapannya.

"Mungkin memang tidak mudah, tapi Kita pasti akan menemuka cara untuk mengembalikan Kagome-sama.." lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

Kagura melirik Gadis yang tertidur di hadapannya. 'Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Sialan!' pikirnya kesal seraya bertanya-tanya.

Pemilik kekuatan angin itu berdecih pelan. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya kembali pada Naraku dan berakhir sebagai pencaga Kagome di ruangan ini. Sebuah kamar dengan Kekkai yang hanya bisa dibuka dan ditutup sesuai kehendak Naraku.

Pengkhianatannya sudah tercium oleh Naraku. Namun, kenapa setengah Siluman itu masih mempercayakan Dirinya untuk berjaga di samping Gadis Miko ini? Bukankah bisa saja Ia member tau Inuyasha dan kawan-kawannya, ataupun membawa lari Kagome?

Kagura tak habis pikir bagaimana caranya Naraku mempengaruhi Kagome. Memasukkan pecahan Shikon no Tama yang tercemar aura jahat miliknya pada tubuh Kagome. Nyawanya masih sangat terancam untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak karena jantung miliknya masih berada dalam genggaman Naraku.

Kagura mendekatkan dirinya pada Kagome. Disentuhnya dada Kagome perlahan. 'Kalau Aku bisa mengeluarkan pecahan ini, mungkin Ia bisa kembali normal?' pikirnya.

"Huh?"

Kening Kagura apa ini? Kenapa tidak bisa dikeluarkan? Pecahan dalam dada Kagome tertanam begitu dalam dan aura kegelapannya sudah terlalu pekat. Namun, seharusnya dengan tindakannya untuk menyentuh pecahan itu, tubuh Kagome sebagai seorang Miko akan bereaksi dan mensucikannya dengan sendirinya.

Pecahan Shikon no Tama tidak bisa dikeluarkan, dan terlebih lagi Kagura tau bahwa hati Kagome sendirilah yang menolaknya.

"Kenapa.. Kagome?" tanya Kagura walau Ia tau bahwa sudah tentu tak mendapat jawaban pasti dari Kagome.

Kenapa? Kekuatan Naraku yang begitu besarkah? Atau.. beban yang Kau tanggung begitu berat, membuatmu terlalu lelah hingga akhirnya Kau berhenti berharap?

**.**

**.**

"Kau menjaganya dengan baik, Kagura" suara berat itu menggema hingga akhirnya Naraku menampilkan sosok Manusianya.

"Kupikir Kau akan melancarkan tindakan khianatmu lagi, padaku.."

Kagura memilih diam dan tak menjawab. Iris matanya bergerak mengawasi Naraku yang berjalan perlahan mendekati Kagome dan segera duduk di sampingnya. Kalau memang ingin jujur, baru kali ini Ia melihat tatapan Naraku begitu lembut.. sekali ini Ia melihatnya.. Semenjak Naraku membuatnya.

"Mengapa mengambil Kagome? Tidakkah Kau menginginkan Kikyou bersamamu?" tanya Kagura memberanikan diri.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Kagura… Aku akan di sini bersamanya," ujar Naraku tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kagome.

Kagura tak ingin ambil pusing dan segera berbalik. Ia yang memang niat untuk pergi meninggalkan Mereka berdua, menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri pada ambang pintu geser kamar dan menoleh ke belakang. Menatap tajam Naraku seakan menyadari sesuatu yang tak wajar terjadi.

"Naraku… Kau…"

Kagura tertegun pada sebuah kesimpulan yang baru saja terpikirkan olehnya. Kalaupun dugaannya benar adanya, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti..

"Naraku.. Kau… menyukainya? Kau menyukai Kagome?!" teriak Gadis siluman itu sarkastik.

Naraku sedikit tercekat pada pernyataan Kagura yang terlontar kepadanya. Namun, Ia kembali tenang. Bibirnya menyeringai. "Begitukah? Menurutmu Aku menyukai Gadis seperti Dia?" Naraku menunjuk Kagome.

Kagura tertegun. Apa pemikirannya salah?

Kagura menahan nafas. Tak bisa menahannya lebih lama, Naraku tertawa keras. Ia tertawa begitu keras. "Kau pikir Aku menyukainya? Hanya menyukainya?"

"Tidak Kagura! Tidak! Kau salah besar! Aku sangat mencintainya!" serunya keras.

Kagura menggigit bibir, "Bu.. Bukankah Kau mengincar Kikyou untuk menjadi milikmu sejak dulu?"

Naraku mendengus. Ia alalu mengangkat tubuh Kagome dalam pelukannya. "Yang mengincar Kikyou adalah onigumo! Lagipula itu hanya masa lalu… Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Aku, Naraku!"

Kagura menatapnya dalam diam. Ia tercengang.. terkejut pada perasaan Naraku yang sebenarnya pada Kagome.

Kembali, Naraku meunjukan seringainya. Jemarinya menyisir rambut panjang Kagome yang begitu halus mencoba merapikannya, hidungnya menangkap wangi tubuh Kagome yang begitu harum, bibirnya menyusuri setiap sisi wajah Kagome.

Didekapnya tubuh Kagome erat, seakan tidak akan perna melepaskannya. "Suatu saat nanti… saat pada akhirnya pecahan Shikon no Tama terkumpul dan menjadi satu, maka Kagome akan menjadi milikku selamanya… Kami akan bersama dan tidak terpisahkan oleh siapapun!"

"Tidak akan kubuat orang lain datang menghalangi.. Siapapun Dia.." lanjut Naraku. Dan sedetik kemudian, Ia mencium Kagome lembut

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Sudah berapa lama Aku menelantarkan cerita ini? Setahun? Dua Tahun? Tiga tahun? Astaga! Sungguh, kali ini Aku mohon maaf sekali dan Kalian boleh memakiku karena ketidak tanggungjawabanku.

Jujur saja, Aku kehilangan minat membuat kelanjutannya. Walau plot sudah entah kapan sejak dulu kusiapkan, tetap saja Aku terkena Writer's Block. Melihat Fandom Inuyasha berbahasa Indonesia yang begitu sedikit, agak miris.. padahal FF Inuyasha mendapat peringkat 2 cerita terbanyak.

Aku akan coba berusaha membangun kembali minatku pada fandom ini.. Para Author-san, Ayo Kita ramaikan Fandom Inuyasha Indonesia! Dan Kalian para Reader tersayang, Jangan jadi silent reader, hargai para penulis dengan meninggalkan review Kalian!

Dan terakhir, untuk siapapun yang membca dan menanti kelanjutan cerita ini Aku minta maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku sadar bahwa permintaan maaf ini tidaklah cukup. tapi sungguh, Aku minta maaf pada Kalian :'(

Terima kasih, semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: INUYASHA belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**

_Enjoy, Minna!_

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**Aku Dalam Hatimu 7  
**

**:: _Nakazawa Ayumu_ ::**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Uap hangat membumbung di udara, menghantarkan rasa nyaman yang berbanding terbalik dengan udara malam yang dingin di sekitarnya. Kolam air panas yang menyenangkan di alam terbuka.

Naraku tersenyum simpul melihat Kagome yang berdiri di tepi kolam. Yukata putih tipis yang dipakainya tidak sanggup membentengi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin yang menusuk dan membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Dua iris matanya tak lepas memandang langit malam berbintang.

"Kemarilah, Kagome,"

Kagome menoleh dan mendapati uluran tangan Naraku padanya.

"Kemarilah, bersamaku…"

Naraku kembali tersenyum saat Kagome menerima uluran tangannya. Setengah siluman itu menuntunnya turun masuk ke dalam kolam air panas, tempat mereka akan berendam bersama. Kagome berjengit saat merasakan panasnya air menyentuh ujung kakinya. Perlahan ia menenggelamkan setengah tubuhnya. Namun, tarikan cepat Naraku membuat gadis itu terjatuh tepat di pelukannya.

Naraku mendekapnya erat, "Bagaimana? Nyaman bukan?" tanyanya.

Suara Naraku berdesing samar di telinga Kagome. Karena ketegaran gadis itulah, kekuatan Naraku tidak lagi sepenuhnya bisa mengontrol pikirannya. Jiwanya tak lagi kosong, hanya saja, pecahan shikon no tama di dalam tubuhnya begitu sulit ia murnikan, membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas sekehendak hatinya. _Kenapa bisa begini?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Kagome?" Naraku menatap wajah cantik gadis itu yang mulai memerah karena panas. Kagome menatapnya dalam diam. Ia ingin bergerak, ia ingin lepas dari Kontrol Naraku sepenuhnya!

Naraku menyikap bagian atas yukata Kagome sebatas bahu. Dikecupnya lembut kulit halus miliknya. Jemarinya menyentuh perlahan memperlakukannya bagai sebuah porselen indah, bibirnya bergerak meminta lebih dan sampai pada perpotongan leher Kagome.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku.. gila, Kagome" ucap Naraku tepat di telinga gadis itu.

Tubuh Kagome gemetar menerima sentuhan Naraku di tubuhnya, merasakan nafas berat lelaki itu di sisi wajahnya. Dan saat Naraku bergerak ingin menciumnya, entah kekuatan darimana, Kagome menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mencoba menghalangi apa yang akan Naraku lakukan terhadapnya.

Mata Naraku berkedut dan kemudian menyipit, "Kau ini memang keras kepala!"

Tangan kiri Naraku menggapai dagu Kagome dan menarik wajah gadis itu agar ia menghadap ke arahnya kembali dengan paksa. Tangan kanannya yang lain mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Kagome, menarik tubuhnya mendekat, membuat riak air menggelombang.

"Kita lihat nanti. Saat Shikon no tama kembali utuh , apa Kau bisa keras kepala lagi seperti ini?" kata Naraku tajam.

Wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan begitu dekat, hingga keduanya dapat saling merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Dan itu membuat Naraku menyeringai. "Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku… Kagome," ucapnya sekali lagi dan lalu mencium Kagome tepat di bibir merahnya.

**.**

**.**

Inuyasha memusatkan pandangannya pada api unggun di hadapannya, setelah berkeliling dua desa seharian, ia dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Pencarian shikon no tama tanpa Kagome sama sekali tidak mudah. Mereka tidak tau dimana pecahan itu, dan tidak menemukan petunjuk sama sekali.

"Kagome.."

Memikirkan gadis itu kini bersama Naraku, membuat rasa marah bergemuruh di dadanya, memberontak ingin keluar. Ia rindu Kagome, ia merindukan gadis itu di sisinya. Bukan sebagai partner untuk mencari shikon no tama, tetapi sebagai seorang wanita yang selalu bersamanya, menerima dia apa adanya. Ingin sekali ia menghajar habis Naraku dan merebut Kagome kembali paksa.

Ia akan merebut kembali Kagome. Tidak, Ia pasti bisa membawa Kagome pulang kembali kepada mereka, kepada keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan dirinya. Inuyasha bertekad bulat untuk memegang teguh pendiriannya, untuk tidak lagi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan sisi gadis itu.

Inuyasha menghela nafas berat dan kemudian mendongak menatap ke arah langit malam berbintang. Begitu indah berkilauan, bercahaya menyinari gelapnya malam.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sana…. Kagome?" suaranya begitu lirih hingga terbawa angin.

**.**

**.**

Wanita cantik itu bersandar di sebuah pohon besar di tengah hutan. Kedua matanya menutup memikirkan sesuatu sementara beberapa Shinidama memasukkan beberapa roh ke dalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, mau tidak mau membuat seorang anak lelaki yang mengikutinya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nona Kikyo?" tanya Kohaku.

Perlahan, Kikyo membuka matanya dan menatap anak yang sudah mengikutinya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Sejak kejadian terjatuhnya Kagome, Kikyo tersadar bahwa Kohaku mengikutinya dan mengizinkan anak itu untuk menemaninya. Tanpa diduga, Kohaku tersentak dan merintih kesakitan. Rasa panas menyebar dalam tubuhnya begitu cepat.

"Shikon no tama di tubuhmu tercemar, Kohaku," ucap Kikyo yang masih memperhatikan keadaan tubuh di depannya.

"Kemarilah, biar kumurnikan," Kohaku tak lagi banyak bicara dan segera mendekati Kikyo. Begitu Kikyo menyentuhkan tangannya pada tengkuknya, dengan cepat rasa hangat mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

"Terima kasih, Nona Kikyo," kata Kohaku seraya tersenyum.

Kikyo terdiam. Semakin hari pecahan shikon no tama semakin terkumpul. Kikyo bisa merasakannya, pecahan-pecahan itu hampir bersatu kembali. Naraku menggunakan Kagome untuk mengumpulkannya, ia tahu kabar ini. Shikon no tama sudah tercemar. Hanya itu yang bisa Miko itu simpulkan. Waktunya sudah semakin dekat dan ia masih terlalu ragu untuk menentukan sesuatu yang akan menjadi pilihannya.

Ia tidak menyalahkan Kagome. Gadis itu adalah reinkarnasinya. Kikyo yakin sangatlah tidak mungkin bahwa Kagome hanya kebetulan saja datang ke masa lalu dengan melewati sumur pemakan tulang. Pasti ada suatu alasan yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang shikon no tama, tentang Naraku dan Onigumo…

"Apa.. Aku terlalu egois?" tanya Miko itu entah pada siapa.

Kohaku menatapnya tak mengerti, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat air mata mengalir di sisi wajah cantik Sang Miko. Kikyo menangis, dan Kohaku tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Inuyasha…" bisik Kikyo seraya menggenggam busurnya erat.

**.**

**.**

Inuyasha dan kawan-kawan menatap tak percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapan mereka, sebuah padang rumput luas di bawah kaki gunung hakurei. Ratusan mayat prajurit terbujur kaku sembarang arah, di tengahnya seorang lelaki dengan pedang besar tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Puluhan prajurit yang tersisa kembali menyerang maju. "Hentikan!" teriak Sango memperingatkan, namun terlambat, dengan satu sabetan pedang, angin panas mmembunuh mereka semua. Siluman itu kembali tertawa.

"Bankotsu!" geram Inuyasha.

Bankotsu menatapnya. "Ah.. setengah siluman," katanya ringan seraya memandang Inuyasha dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Kesal, segera saja Inuyasha menarik tessaiga dan menyerang Bankotsu. "Kaze no Kizu!" Angin penyayat menerjang menyerang, namun Bankotsu dengan cepat melawan balik dengan serangan miliknya, tenaganya begitu kuat hingga Inuyasha terhempas mundur.

"Huh? Rupanya seimbang!" ujar Bankotsu.

Inuyasha menyipit marah, _'Brengsek!'_ geramnya dalam hati. Kenapa Bankotsu bisa menjadi begitu kuat? Terakhir kali ia melawan siluman itu, tessaiga bisa melukainya.

"Kau memakai tiga pecahan lain dari saudaramu? Hei, Bankotsu!" teriak Inuyasha kepadanya.

"Itu artinya, sekarang ia memiliki empat pecahan shikon no tama?!" Miroku begitu terkejut, sama halnya dengan Sango yang berada di sampingnya.

Bankotsu terdiam dan tersenyum sinis. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia kembali menyerang Inuyasha. Pertarungan hebat terjadi di antara mereka. Serangan Miroku dan Sango yang mencoba membantu Inuyasha dihempaskan Bankotsu begitu saja. Entah sudah berapa lama, pertarungan itu berlangsung, Bankotsu sama sekali tak terluka, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Inuyasha dan yang lainnya.

"Sialan!" umpat Inuyasha. Matanya menatap tajam pada Bankotsu dan mempererat genggamannya pada Tessaiga.

"Huh! Kalau begini… Aku bisa menjadi kuat dan mungkin saja bisa mengalahkan Nara-!"

_'SRAAATT!'_

Satu tusukan pedang terhujam dalam ke tubuh Bankotsu. Pedang itu tertekan hingga menusuk semakin dalam dan akhirnya menembus dadanya, membuat dua pecahan shikon no tama di dalamnya terpantul keluar terjatuh ke atas tanah. "Uuukkh!" Bankotsu memutar kepalanya mencoba melihat siapa yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini pada dirinya.

Inuyasha terpana. Begitu juga dengan Miroku, Sango dan Shippo. Sosok itu tak bergerak dari posisinya semula. Ia masih berdiam diri di belakang Bankotsu dengan menusukkan pedang ke arah siluman itu.

"Kagome…,"

Kagome tak mengindahkan pandangannya dari Bankotsu yang menatapnya murka. Kagome melompat mundur membiarkan pedangnya masih menusuk Bankotsu. Bankotsu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Kagome, ingin membunuhnya. Pedang besar miliknya terangkat ke atas,

"_Berani-beraninya_! Kau gadis sialan! Berani-beraninya!"

"KAGOMEE!" bergegas Inuyasha berlari . Namun, belum sempat ia berada di dekat Kagome, dua sulur beracun menusuk leher Bankotsu cepat, mengoyaknya kasar dan mengeluarkan dua pecahan yang tersisa dari dalamnya. Semua tercekat saat detik kemudian Bankotsu berubah menjadi tulang dan abu.

"Empat pecahan ini milikku.." suara berat Naraku menggema. Dengan sulurnya ia mengambil dua pecahan yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. "Dengan ini, tiga pecahan lagi, Shikon no tama akan lengkap sempurna dan Kagome akan menjadi milikku.." Naraku tersenyum senang.

Inuyasha terbelak,_ apa yang Naraku katakan?!_ "Aku tak akan menyerahkan Kagome padamu, Brengsek!" seru Inuyasha menerjang Naraku. Seringai Naraku bertambah lebar. Dengan mudah, ia menghempaskan Inuyasha.

"Uggh!"

Naraku menoleh kea rah gadis di sampingnya. Masih dengan senyuman terlukis di wajahnya, "Kagome.. lakukanlah, habisi dia…". Kagome melangkah maju dan merunduk mengambil busur dan panah dari salah satu jasad prajurit di bawah kakinya.

"Kagome-chan, jangan lakukan! hentikan!" teriakan Sango terdengar begitu keras.

Gadis itu kembali berdiri tegak dan menarik panah kuat-kuat dengan tali busur dan mengarahkannya tepat pada Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Pergi dari situ!" Miroku ikut berteriak mengingatkan.

Kagome semakin menarik kuat panahnya. Shippo menutup mata, menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Kirara. Semua di sana menanti dengan tegang. Namun entah kenapa Kagome tak juga melepaskan anak panahnya pada Inuyasha.

Semua menatap gadis berkimono hitam itu dengan heran saat Kagome hanya terdiam seraya tetap menarik panah. Wajahnya menunduk, dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"R.. ri… sha.."

Suara bisikan Kagome membuat semuanya terdiam tak mengerti, mencoba menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu.

"La..ri… … ya.. sha.." tangan Kagome gemetar. Gadis itu mencoba melepaskan ikatan tubuhnya dengan Shikon no tama yang tercemar.

"LARI, INUYASHA!" dan dengan segala kekuatannya, Kagome berteriak, membuat Inuyasha terbelak dan Naraku menggeram marah.

"Kagome..?"

**.**

**.  
**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** Apa kabar? kuharap kalian baik-baik saja. Apakah cuku memakan waktu lama untuk chapter ini publish? Maaf untuk Typo-nya dan maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-persatu review Kalian... Aku ngebut sekali buat cerita ini. Kuharap kalian puas.  
Semua istilah dan nama-nama di cerita ini kuambil langsung dari komiknya.

Kuucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang_** MENGHARGAI**_ karyaku dengan _**MENINGGALKAN JEJAK!**_ terima kasih juga untuk Silent Readers dan untukmu yang membaca ini.. :)

PS: Apakah semakin ke sini, cerita membosankan atau bagaimana? aku takut sekali kalian jadi bosan... aku berniat tidak melanjutkannya kembali kalau memang begitu..

Semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan!

**RnR,** _**onegai?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**INUYASHA belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**

* * *

Kagome semakin menarik kuat panahnya. Shippo menutup mata, menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Kirara. Semua di sana menanti dengan tegang. Namun entah kenapa Kagome tak juga melepaskan anak panahnya pada Inuyasha.

Semua menatap gadis berkimono hitam itu dengan heran saat Kagome hanya terdiam seraya tetap menarik panah. Wajahnya menunduk, dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"LARI, INUYASHA!" dan dengan segala kekuatannya, Kagome berteriak, membuat Inuyasha terbelak dan Naraku menggeram marah.

"Kagome..?"

**.**

**.**

**Aku dalam Hatimu 8**

**::** _**Nakazawa Ayumu**_ **::**

_Diinaa Ajeng Puspita_

**.**

**.**

Kagome memekik tertahan. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali, oksigen di udara terasa menipis hingga membuat nafasnya sesak. Sementara itu, kepalanya begitu berat dan pusing seperti terpukul benda berat. Ia pun jatuh terduduk dan melepaskan busurnya begitu saja.

Inuyasha terpana. Ia.. sedang tidak berhalusinasi, bukan? Beberapa detik yang lalu Kagome meneriakkan namanya.. benarkah? Apa itu tandanya Kagome masih peduli terhadapnya? Apa Dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan gadis itu? Apa Ia masih bisa berharap kalau Kagome mungkin saja masih mencintainya? Kalau benar seperti itu, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah ia harus berusaha keras untuk melepaskan pengaruh Naraku pada tubuh Kagome!

Tersadar akan lamunannya, Inuyasha bangkit dan berlari mendekati Kagome dan mencengkram kuat bahu gadis itu. "Kagome! Kagome! Sadarlah!"

Kagome kembali terpekik kesakitan. Merintih memegangi dadanya. Nafasnya tersenggal, dan sekali lagi Inuyasha berteriak mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Kau bisa mengenaliku, kan? Kau masih ingat pada Sango, Shippo, Miroku dan Kirara, kan? Sadarlah Kagome!" kata Sang Hanyo seraya memeluk tubuh Kagome dengan begitu erat.

Naraku menggeram marah, ia berfikir keras bagaimana caranya Kagome melepaskan diri dari pengaruhnya? Apa pecahan shikon no tama dalam tubuhnya sudah dimurnikan?

'_Kagome.. Kagome.. kembalilah padaku.. bunuh Inuyasha dengan panahmu. Ia pantas mendapatkannya… Ia telah melukaimu, bukan? Berulang kali.. terus begitu… yang ia lihat dan harapkan dalam dirimu adalah sosok Kikyo… kau akan bersamaku, Kagome…'_ Naraku menghantarkan bisikan-bisikan dalam diri Kagome.

Kagome berteriak menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba tidak terbujuk pada ucapan-ucapan manis dan janji-janji yang diberikan Naraku padanya. Gadis itu terengah-engah dan Inuyasha tetap memeluknya erat tak mau melepaskan.

'_Kagome.. kembali padaku…'_

"Kagome! Sadarlah, Kagome!"

'_Kagome…'_

"Kagome!"

'_Kagome… Kagome…'_

Inuyasha bersyukur, keadaan Kagome sudah menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Dirasakannya satu tangan Kagome mencengkram lengan Haori merahnya kuat. Kagome terdiam dan membuat Inuyasha heran.. apa.. apa pengaruh Naraku sudah berhasil dilepas-..

'ZRUUTTT!'

Inuyasha terbelak saat menyadari kuku tangan Kagome memanjang dan menusuk menembus tubuhnya. "Uuukkh!" Inuyasha memekik saat Kagome menarik tangannya dan mendorong Inuyasha menjauh dengan begitu kuat.

"Ka.. gome..?"

Betapa terkejutnya Inuyasha saat ia kembali melihat kehampaan dalam dua mata Kagome. Pengaruhnya belum hilang… Luka di tubuhnya ini tak seberapa dibanding sakit di hatinya. Apa..? apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan pengaruh hanyo brengsek Naraku itu?

Inuyasha terpuruk dengan noda darah pada haori miliknya. Sementara Kagome yang kembali dipengaruhi Naraku, mengambil busur dan panah yang tadi sempat ia jatuhkan. Kagome berdiri dan membidik Inuyasha , ditariknya tali busur itu kuat.. ya.. dengan panah ini dia akan..

"Inuyasha lari!" teriakan siluman kecil Shippo terdengar dari kejauhan, tapi Inuyasha tidak menanggapinya. Ia tidak akan lari. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Kagome begitu saja. Dan saat itulah, kagome melepaskan anak panahnya,

"Inuyasha!"

Semua tercekat. Begitupula Naraku yang terkejut saat melihat sebuah anak panah menghentikan anak panah milik Kagome dari arah berlawanan. Naraku mengamati sekeliling dan melihatnya.. Kikyo tak jauh dari arena pertempuran mereka berdiri di samping Kohaku yang mengikutinya.

"Ki..Kikyo..?"

"Sekali lagi Kau mempengaruhi Kagome untuk membunuh Inuyasha, maka aku tidak segan untuk mengarahkan panahku untukmu, Naraku!" gadis miko itu berucap dengan nada dingin yang dimilikinya.

Naraku menatapnya lama dan kemudian tertawa. Ia berjalan mendekati Kagome dan merangkul pinggang gadis itu. "Kalau Kau memang bisa, lakukanlah, Kikyo.." tantang Naraku dengan suara beratnya membuat Kikyo mengepalkan tangan.

"Sebentar lagi.. hanya tinggal beberapa pecahan lagi, Shikon no tama akan utuh dan menjadi milikku.." Naraku kembali tertawa dan akhirnya pergi membawa Kagome dalam gendongannya. Pergi tanpa mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan Inuyasha untuk mengembalikan Kagome padanya.

**.**

**.**

Naraku menggeser pintu kamar Kagome dan mendapati gadis itu telah berganti kimono barunya. Kimono dengan warna gelap, yang tentu saja Naraku menyukainya. Naraku yang saat ini tengah berada dalam wujud manusianya memeluk Kagome dari belakang. Dengan jemarinya Ia menyisir lembur rambut panjang Kagome.

"Kagome…"

Kagome tak menanggapinya. Ia masih saja terdiam memandang hampa apa yang ada di depannya tanpa ada ketertarikkan apapun. Naraku tersenyum dan kembali berbisik lirih tepat di telinga Kagome dan memanggil nama gadis itu. Berulang kali ia memanggil nama Kagome, berulang kali bagaikan mantra yang sudah biasa ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu siang tadi.. ne, Kagome?"

"…"

"Kenapa Kau begitu keras kepala? Apa bagusnya Hanyo itu untukmu?"

"…"

Naraku memutar tubuh Kagome agar berhadapan dengannya. Memandang dua iris mata Kagome, "Ia pergi menemui Kikyo, sedangkan _aku berada di sisimu…_" Naraku lalu mengecup sisi wajah Kagome lembut dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Ia mencintainya.. sedangkan _Aku mencintaimu…_" suara Naraku kali ini terdengar begitu lirih. Naraku tidak tau bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seperti ini, bagaimana sosok dan keberadaan Kagome menjadi begitu penting sekarang ini bagi dirinya. Entah sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan lemah masnusia seperti ini pada gadis itu.

Naraku menarik Kagome dalam pelukannya, sementara ia mengusap lembut kepala gadis itu, setelah mencium keningnya. Betapa Naraku menginginkan gadis itu menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya tanpa membaginya dengan yang lain. Naraku menggendong Kagome dan membawanya perlahan ke tempat tidur di sisi kamar. Tubuh Kagome terbaring, namun mata gadis itu tidak terpejam dan terus menatap Naraku yang duduk di sisi ranjang di sampingnya. Naraku balas memandangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah..?"

Kagome tidak menjawab namun tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naraku yang mulai membaringkan diri di sebelahnya. Naraku menyunggingkan senyum. "Kita menikah… dengan begitu Kau bisa menjadi milikku selamanya.. dan Kita bisa terus bersama.."

Naraku tidak bisa lagi berfikir betapa sintingnya ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada Kagome.. Ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu dan tidak lagi peduli pada apapun. Naraku bergerak di atas Kagome. Dua sikunya menjaga agar Ia tidak menimpa tubuh Kagome dibawahnya.

"Setelah Shikon No tama terkumpul, kau mau menikah denganku..?"

Naraku mencium bibir merah gadis itu, menyesap manis yang tidak pernah ia bosan untuk menikmatinya. Setelah puas, ia menyerukkan wajahnya untuk mengecup leher jenjang Kagome, menghirup wangi tubuh memabukkan gadis itu. Ia benar-benar sudah gila… dan gila karena gadis itu. Keadaan Kagome yang masih saja terdiam karena pengaruhnya membuat ia tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Dan saat tangannya mencoba melepas obi kimono milik Kagome, gerakan tangan terhenti dan ia segera bangkit.

Naraku mendengus dan tersenyum sinis. "Aku tau kau di sana, Kagura.."

Seperti tersambar petir, Kagura terkejut bahwa keberadaannya di ketahui Naraku. Walau Ia sudah semaksimal mungkin untuk menutupi auranya, tapi setengah siluman itu bisa mengetahuinya. Naraku memang tidak boleh diremehkan.

"Kau tau? Aku tidak suka privasiku diganggu,"

Suara dingin Naraku mau tidak mau membuat Kagura sedikit gemetar ketakutan. Waita itu menelan ludah sebelum menguatkan keputusannya untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berhadapan dengan Naraku.

"Kau tau Kagura.. Kau bawahan rendah yang berkhianat.. Namun, kerjamu selama ini.. tidak bisa tidak kuhitung begitu saja, bukan?"

Kagura mengeryit tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh pembuatnya itu. Ia melirik Kagome yang sudah terpejam di tempat tidurnya. Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja? Tanyanya dalam hati. Sebelum mendapat jawaban, Kagura kembali dikejutkan oleh gerakan Naraku yangberjalan mendekatinya. Tanpa sadar, Kagura bergerak mundur.

"Ada apa, Kagura?"

"…"

Naraku tertawa dan tak lama ia kembali terdiam dan mengarahkan tangannyannya tepat ke arh Kagura. "Kau mau ini kukembalikan padamu..?"

Kagura terbelak, saat Ia melihat sebuah jantung muncul pada genggaman Naraku. Jantung itu berdetak menimbulkan suara yang berdesir halus. Itu jantungnya.. Jantung miliknya.. Kagura terpana, apa Naraku akan membunuhnya malam ini?

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued..**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Q:** Next Chapternya mana? Lanjutin dong!

**A:** Ini sudah kulanjut, maaf lama menunggu, silahkan membaca!

**Q:** Apa Kagome benar-benar lepas dari pengaruh Naraku?

**A:** Tidak. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi.. karena Fic ini sebentar lagi selesai.

**Q:** Perbanyak Naraku x Kagome!

**A:** Ahaha! Padahal couple ini aku buat terpaksa untuk kepentingan cerita. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi kebablasan. Tapi, ternyata reader juga suka ya? Gimana dengan Naraku x Kagome di chapter ini?

**Q:** Inuyasha kena panah? Apa lagi rencana Naraku?

**A:** Jawabnnya ada di chapter ini

**Q:** Bakal Happy Ending, kah?

**A:** Enggak semua cerita berakhir dengan bahagia, bukan? Tapi, kuusahakan untuk itu di cerita ini.

**Q:** Kependekan!

**A:** Aku sudah berusaha, dan memang sulit sekali. Maaf kalau begitu,

* * *

**A/N:** Makasih sudah membaca, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak! Saya senang sekali membaca review dari kalian yang mengatakan bahwa kalian suka dengan cerita yang saya buat. Rasanya gimana gitu.. hihihi. Oh iya, jangan beranggapan kalau saya Kikyo Haters ya? Saya tidak suka Kikyo tapi saya tidak membencinya. Kupikir Ia tokoh yang seperti ini karena bebannya mengemban tugas sebagi Miko dan masa lalunya yang ingin sekali menjadi gadis normal dan mencintai Inuyasha. kupikir malah yang salah si Baka Hanyo itu.. terlalu plin plan -_-'

Ah, jadi curcol begini. tapi sekali lagi, Saya bukan Kikyo Haters, Saya tidak suka Inu x Kik couple tapi pendapat/selera orang berbeda kan? dan perbedaan itulah yang membuatnya semakin menarik? Jadi, hargailah apa yang orang lain suka dan jangan menhujatnya, karena semua orang punya pilihan :) Sampai jumpa lagi!

_**RnR**, Onegai?_


End file.
